


Language of Love

by TelepathJeneral



Series: Hope in All Its Forms [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelepathJeneral/pseuds/TelepathJeneral
Summary: Despite everything they have gone through, there is still the chance for rest and recovery. When Jyn and Leia have the chance to properly be alone, Leia takes every opportunity to pamper Jyn as much as possible.





	Language of Love

The thing that struck Jyn most fervently was the _warm_.

Usually, when she’d been forced to strip, it was in detention centers or locations where the temperatures were too cold for real comfort, and even in the privacy of her own residences, it was rare for her to be entirely comfortable when naked. But here, the atmosphere was properly warmed, and the rooms had been kept warm enough that she didn’t shiver when she set aside her jumpsuit and shirt, toes curling against tiles warmed from beneath.

She was not a _shy_ person, not by her own definition. ‘Shyness’ was a luxury for people in more important positions, who could choose whether or not to greet someone at the door. Jyn preferred her own existence, where her concerns were more about whether to leave a planet or go into hiding again. ‘Shyness’ was not a factor. And even now, standing naked—this was nothing new. Yet the attention was almost totally different, the warmth mingling with the kind focus of her companion, and Jyn found herself hunching slightly to hide herself as she combed out her hair.

A hand came to her wrist, pulling her away from the wall. Pulling her forward, across the tile, leading her to the depression of a tub set into the floor. Jyn followed silently, as was her wont, but as she stood on the top step of the tub’s stairs, she paused, letting the other woman move in front of her. Specks of soap floated on the water’s surface, perfuming the air just enough for Jyn to taste it, but she forced herself to wait, to _think_ , and to watch.

Leia was beautiful. That much was never in question. Her eyes always shone, her cheeks always glowed, and her lips—her lips were always alive, expressive, moving with a soft smile or harsh in the expression of unfortunate orders. They were Jyn’s favorite part, usually. But without the interference of her robes or dresses, Leia stood before her with a new kind of appeal, the water rising to the curve of her hips as she waited for Jyn to follow.

“Come.” Leia beckoned, and Jyn’s mouth quirked in a wry smile as she stepped forward. Still so helpless to resist, wasn’t she? Yet Leia smiled to see her move, grabbing her wrist again to lead her to one of the seat shelves in the tub itself, and Jyn sat carefully to feel the water rising up to her neck.

She’d learned to swim. Saw had seen to that. And it had saved her life more than once. But the sensation was still dangerous, the knowledge that just a few more inches would plunge her underwater and rob her of the precious oxygen she needed.

Leia’s hands wove into her hair, and Jyn was yanked back into the present, her nerves jolted by the shift yet pleased to find themselves in relatively little danger. Jyn tried to breathe.

But Leia hadn’t done anything drastically new as of yet: her hands were damp, making it hard for her to brush back Jyn’s hair, but she seemed content to simply brush it away from Jyn’s face. As she finished, Leia sat back to sink into the water, grinning as she studied Jyn. “So?”

Jyn shrugged, grasping her own legs to hold them close to her. Leia’s grin grew more muted, fading into a small smile, and Leia reached forward to put her hands atop Jyn’s. “If you don’t like it, you should tell me.”

“I like it.” Jyn forced herself to look up, to meet Leia’s eyes, and to take note of all the small details. How the light caught Leia’s hair, kinked and unruly after being freed from its braids. How the water softened the harshest edges of her own body, hiding them. “It’s very warm.”

“Gatalenta is very good at that.” Leia nodded, reaching to a stool beside the tub to find a small tool. Jyn waited apprehensively, allowing Leia to take her foot, and forced herself to relax as Leia pulled Jyn’s foot into her lap. With both hands, Leia explored the length of Jyn’s foot, pressing with her thumbs against the tight spots in the muscle, and Jyn closed her eyes to appreciate the sensation.

It was slow, and yet Leia stopped all too soon, switching to the tool in her hand to scrub at Jyn’s toenails. The brush, or bristles, were harsh against her skin, and yet Jyn could feel them rubbing at her calluses, wearing away the work of years of hard living. It was painful, and she couldn’t determine why—but Leia stopped that too, soon enough, and set her foot aside to pull the other leg into her lap. The careful movements and regular pace made Jyn relax further, growing accustomed to Leia’s movements, and she allowed herself a soft whine of disappointment as Leia finished.

Opening her eyes, Jyn found Leia smiling again, watching her with a careful intensity, and the water flowed around them both as Leia stood again. Jyn sat up, leaning forward with curiosity, but Leia merely chose another tool from the stool and moved to Jyn’s seat, tapping her shoulder to have her move forward. Jyn did so, tensing to feel Leia slipping into the space behind her, but she reached down to find Leia’s knee with one hand to reassure herself.

“Is this okay?” Leia asked, one hand finding Jyn’s shoulder. Jyn merely nodded quickly, biting her lip to feel Leia’s skin meeting hers in several places. This was—well, they’d certainly tried things _like_ this before, pressing close to each other after the lights went out, but Jyn wasn’t sure what she was meant to do. And so, as usual, she waited, keeping quiet as Leia began to smooth a creamy substance over Jyn’s shoulder blades.

The scent around her intensified, and Jyn realized that Leia must be using the same soap that was already in the water: it wasn’t spiced or scented heavily, as she would have expected of the fancy bath house. Instead, it was a lighter scent, bright and sunny in its tones. It reminded her automatically of Leia, the faint aroma of industrial laundry altered by sweetness. Again, Jyn closed her eyes slowly, shivering as Leia smoothed her hands lower and lower across her body.

The touch of a new texture made Jyn smile instead of start, this time, and she arched her back to let Leia scrub at the spots she had just covered in soap. She could hear Leia humming softly, a pleasant noise without a specific tune, and Jyn found herself moving in sync with Leia’s hands as they stroked over the skin again and again. As Leia reached Jyn’s waist, Leia reached forward slowly to clasp Jyn close, pressing against her back to press her face close to Jyn’s neck. Jyn paused, locked in place, but sat up slightly to let Leia press closer, thrilling to feel the soft weight of Leia’s breasts against her back.

Leia lingered there for a long moment, her hands dangerously close to the junction of Jyn’s legs, and Jyn held her breath until Leia moved again to pull her hands upward. Still pressed close, Leia moved to kiss the base of Jyn’s jawline just beneath her ear, hands rising all the way to Jyn’s neck before moving in small circles downward. The scrape of the sponge in one hand made Jyn gasp, and she pressed further back to feel Leia’s smile against her neck. Leia’s hand moved to set the sponge again, the simple movement making Jyn acutely aware of the dimensions of Leia’s body against her, and as both of Leia’s hands returned to Jyn’s chest, Jyn tensed to feel careful fingers exploring her breasts.

“You are _beautiful_.” Leia assured her, cupping Jyn’s breasts with her hands before squishing Jyn in a half-hug. Even as Jyn tried to find words to respond, she found herself breathless with Leia’s lips on her neck, the soft kisses working with Leia’s fingers to make Jyn tremble down to the very center of herself.

“ _Leia_.” Jyn whined again, her legs rising in the water as she inhaled sharply, but Leia let her hands drift further down to let Jyn recover slightly. Closing her eyes once more, Jyn leaned back against Leia’s support, shifting as Leia smoothed her hands over the skin of Jyn’s abdomen and upper thighs.

“Beautiful.” Leia said softly as she worked, palms pressing into muscle and returning to Jyn’s shoulders. Her fingers danced across Jyn’s neck, stroking the sensitive skin of her ears and the nape of her neck, then pressed into Jyn’s shoulders more firmly to work at the muscles. “Beautiful and brilliant. Half the galaxy wishes they could be so lucky.”

Jyn shook her head, her earlier tension fading as Leia’s hands worked. But Leia never paused, never faltered, and she shifted in her seat to kneel at Jyn’s back.

“And yet you’ve come all the way to me. With everything you’ve seen, all the things you’ve done and everything you’ve felt, Jyn—I think it’s incredible.”

“I was doing a job.” Jyn whispered, voice suddenly hoarse. Leia hummed in amusement, rising to move again from Jyn’s back and return to the center of the tub.

“You were surviving. That’s all I want. Or need.” With a hand on Jyn’s shoulder, Leia knelt again to place herself on Jyn’s lap, angling herself carefully until she was seated comfortably. Jyn swallowed, her head full of ideas and words and places, all crushed up with the softness of Leia’s hand and the shape of her breasts just in front of Jyn’s face. Jyn’s chest heaved, her voice coming as a soft whine again, but Leia cut off the sound with her own lips, pressing Jyn back against the wall of the tub itself to dive into the kiss.

In the pull of Leia’s movements, Jyn could do nothing but reciprocate, her hands grasping Leia’s thighs to hold them in place. Leia’s hands crept again to the soft skin beneath Jyn’s jaw, weaving fingers into Jyn’s hair as their lips moved. A push, a pull, a break away and then a more fervent renewal—their kisses were elegantly proportioned, Leia guiding them through the contact even as Jyn squirmed against her.

Maybe Leia was right. Maybe this was worth all of it.

Finally, as they broke away gasping, Leia leaned back with a smile and shook her head. “But we aren’t finished here yet. One more thing.” Locating a bristle brush with a wooden handle, Leia returned her attention to Jyn’s head, smoothing down the hair once more before using the brush to work through it. Jyn, this time, smiled broadly, resting her hands on Leia’s hips to squeeze the softness there.

“My turn next.”

“Your turn? For what?”

“You have more hair than I do. It’s only fair that I get to help take care of it.” Emphasizing her point, Jyn reached up to toy with Leia’s hair, strands floating in the water like a gentle cloud. Leia merely smiled, a hum in her throat as she restored Jyn’s hair to smooth shine.

“Very well. But the water might be cold by then. You can take care of that in our room.”

“So demanding.” Jyn murmured, bowing her head to let Leia reach the soft wisps at the back of her neck. “I suppose I have no choice but to comply.”

“I will do all I can to make your burdens easier to bear.” Leia whispered back, adjusting as Jyn pressed herself close for a proper hug. She drank in the contact, as she had for the entire experience, absorbing Leia’s devotion as if it were bacta gel. Who had she last embraced like this, skin to skin? When was the last time she’d been comfortable like this, undressed and bathing so easily, so casually? Jyn burrowed into Leia’s skin, trying not to think of her mother, of their little house and the bath that was already too small when Jyn used it—she tried to shut out the images that still came so easily to her. Her mother. Krennic. Galen Erso.

Even as she tensed, Leia merely continued her work, the soft, even strokes giving Jyn regularity and reassurance. Leia’s hum, a soft vibration in her chest, echoed an old lullaby, and Jyn took a deep breath to steady herself. She had Leia here _now_. And she was not going to waste it with memories she could not change.

“I love you.” She said at last, feeling Leia finish with her brushing. And though she did not let go of Leia, Leia moved to kiss the top of Jyn’s head, hands on Jyn’s shoulders as she said with her lips what she had meant with her body these last several minutes,

“I love you too.”


End file.
